


Starting the day off right

by LaughingStones



Series: God what even 'verse [10]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Chuck wakes Mike up. Mike turns the tables. (Chuck isn't really complaining.)





	Starting the day off right

Chuck wakes up with his nose in the nape of Mike’s neck, Mike still breathing slow and soft. Given the hard-on Chuck’s sporting, going back to sleep isn't an option.

He pushes up on one elbow, shoves the sheet off them both, scratches thoughtfully at the beard scruff on his jaw and eyes the curve of Mike’s ass. On the rare occasion Chuck wakes before Mike, Mike likes being woken up with sex, and even if Chuck usually goes for more of the ‘teasing until he wakes up’ approach or a straightforward blowjob, it's not like Mikey would mind a little… innovation.

Mike’s lying just curled up enough to make it easy to slide a slicked finger into him. He makes a soft noise and shifts a little, and Chuck grins to himself and pushes a second finger in. That gets a stronger twitch and a confused mumble as Mike starts to wake up. Chuck begins rubbing back and forth over his prostate and Mike jerks the rest of the way awake with a gasped moan.

“ _Nnh!_ Ch-Chuck, _ah_ , geez, dude!”

His eyes are heavy-lidded with sleep, his cheeks flushing, and his body twitches as Chuck keeps moving his fingers. Mike arches into the movement and blinks up at Chuck, open-mouthed.

“You want me to keep going, bro?” Chuck says, pausing a moment, and Mike huffs, grinding back against his hand.

“‘S too early for teasing,” he says, voice a sleep-roughened mumble.

Laughing softly, Chuck starts moving again and leans down to kiss him. Mike kisses back for a moment and then pulls back with a grumbly noise.

“Dude, you need to shave.”

“Picky,” Chuck says, and rocks his fingers in hard. Mike’s whole body jolts and he gasps for breath, whining. He pants for a few minutes while Chuck tests how long he can keep Mike wordless with just those two fingers. Mike finally squirms, groaning in dismay.

“Chuck! _Hhn--_ come on, dude, don't just--keep me h-hangin’…”

“Oh, did you want something, bro?” Chuck says innocently, and treasures the frustrated growl he gets in return. Mike tensing, his muscles flexing against Chuck, is the only warning he gets before Mike surges up onto his knees, pulling off Chuck’s fingers a little too fast and hissing. He leans over Chuck with a dangerous expression and pins his wrists to the bed.

“Yeah, _I'm_ the only one who wants something,” he says, looking pointedly at Chuck’s dark-flushed dick.

Chuck gives him an innocent smile. The heat in his face makes it hard to pretend he's unaffected by being pinned, but he does his best anyway. “You know me, Mikey, I could wait another hour without noticing.”

“Not if I was teasing you all that time you couldn't,” Mike says, eyes narrowed, and Chuck swallows. Granted, most of the time Julie would be involved in that kind of scene, but Mike is completely capable of tying Chuck down and being sweetly, implacably merciless all by himself. He's proven it more than once, leaving Chuck a sweaty, teary, sex-drunk and astonished mess.

“Yeah,” Chuck says, hoarse, “but you don't want to wait that long to get yours.”

“You're right,” Mike says with a dangerous smirk, “I don't.” Hands firm on Chuck’s wrists, he ducks down and swallows Chuck’s dick, winning a strangled noise. He pulls off a second later, swings a leg over Chuck’s hips, and lets go one wrist to get a hand under him, holding Chuck’s dick steady as he slides down on it. Chuck bites down hard on his lip to hold still and not push up into tight slick heat. Mike's head tips back and he sighs, goes still a moment when he gets all the way down.

Then he starts to move, slow and steady with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. Chuck tries to grab his hips, just to be touching him, and Mike's other hand snaps out to snag Chuck’s free wrist, presses them both into the bed again as his eyes narrow on Chuck’s face. The smart thing to do would be lie meekly still and take his sex however Mike wants it, but Chuck isn't feeling that smart right now.

Bucking his hips, he takes advantage of the moment of shock and jerks against Mike’s loosened grip, almost getting one hand free. Mike growls at him, bearing both wrists back down and pinning them against the blankets.

“Don't make me tie you up, babe,” Mike says. “You won't get what you want for a good long time, because for one thing, I'm gonna want breakfast soon.”

“Seriously, bro?” Chuck gets out. “Geez, the _romance_ , he's on my dick and thinking about food.”

“You love me anyway,” Mike says smugly, starting to move a little faster.

“I'm gonna call Julie in here and get her to wreck you if you don't-- _nnh_ \--stop being a total brat.”

“Oh, _I'm_ the brat,” Mike says. “Right, I'm the one who woke my hard-working boyfriend up with demands for early-morning sex--”

“Oh _right!_ ” Chuck says. “I'm _obviously_ the one who was making demands! The one who-- _hahh--_ took advantage of my superior strength to overpower the guy who was just trying to give me a good time to start the day off right!”

“A good time? Maybe when you were good and ready,” Mike says, and starts to ride Chuck hard. He's still holding Chuck’s wrists down, and Chuck arches and groans at the feeling of being pinned, held still and made to take whatever he's given.

He stops struggling after that, just lets his hips rock in counterpoint to Mike’s movement, slamming into him in the quick rhythm Mike set. They're both gasping and moaning, Chuck louder than Mike as always, and it almost startles him when the mounting pleasure peaks and crashes through him, leaving him dazed and breathless. Mike lets go of one wrist to reach for his own dick and jacks off fast before Chuck has time to go soft, and Chuck lifts the freed hand to idly stroke Mike’s thigh, the hard muscle shifting as Mike rocks on him. Mike goes still a minute later, curled forward shaking.

Chuck waits until the last shivers stop, then grabs a rag from the bin under the bed as Mike slumps. Chuck cleans off his own chest and stomach and drops the rag on the floor, grabbing a fresh one for Mike.

Mike mumbles thanks, rising up on his knees to slip free and dropping to the bed beside Chuck to clean himself up. “Now I _really_ need a shower,” he sighs.

Chuck snorts. “Not my fault. That was _your_ idea.”

Mike goes up on his elbows with an indignant noise. “My idea? _You_ woke _me_ up, dude! You started this, I just finished it.”

“And chose how to do it,” Chuck points out. “We could've just sixty-nined, but no--”

Mike growls and leans in to kiss him firmly. It's a cheap way to cut off argument, but Chuck is pretty cheerful at the moment and lets him get away with it. It's not like he's going to complain about kissing Mike.

Eventually Mike pulls away, smiling down at him. It should be a goofy smile, all soft and sappy, but since it's Mike it's just… genuine, warm and gentle. With his hair all flattened and mussed and sleep grit still in the corners of his eyes, he looks very human, not at all the heroic icon he is to most of Motorcity. It sends a protective pang through Chuck, makes him wrap a hand around the back of Mike’s neck and tug him down for another kiss. Even fighting the ongoing war against Kane, Mike has never really seemed to notice that he's breakable, not invincible.

Chuck is aware, though. He's not going to let Mike get broken.

“Hey,” Mike murmurs, running a hand through Chuck’s bangs, brushing them out of his face. “Wanna come shower with me?” Mischief shows at the edge of his smile.

Chuck raises his eyebrows. “Really, bro? You think you can sacrifice your three minute shower habit for shower sex? Because _I_ think you're gonna get annoyed and abandon me before we even get anywhere.”

“Hey, you're the one who spends like an hour just _standing_ there,” Mike mutters. Chuck just looks at him, eyebrows still up, and he huffs. “Fine, round two first, then I'll leave you to your love affair with hot water. Deal?”

“Deal,” Chuck agrees.

It's going to be a good day.


End file.
